


Sharing Secrets, Sharing Songs

by marvelousmsmol



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousmsmol/pseuds/marvelousmsmol
Summary: A week after Adrien and Marinette discover each other’s secret identities, Adrien finally manages to work up the courage to have the conversation that should have happened already.Written for the Miraculous Writer’s Guild September Event 2020.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 13
Kudos: 178
Collections: Miraculous Writer's Guild September Event 2020





	Sharing Secrets, Sharing Songs

Was Adrien proud of the fact that he continuously had to use his Miraculous for personal reasons? No. 

Did he and Plagg really feel in the mood to get scolded by both Marinette and Tikki again for transforming into Chat Noir so he could sneak out of the house? Absolutely not.

Did Adrien really have a choice though? Probably, but vaulting out through the window of his bedroom was ten times easier than sneaking out the front door while in plain sight of Natalie’s desk. 

The other upside was that Adrien was now perched on one of the lower decks of the Eiffel Tower, able to have the perfect view of everything below him. He supposed he could take off the mask, detransform, and join the rest of his friends. His classmates had been bugging him all week to figure out a way to make it to the benefit concert they had been volunteering for. It was hard to say no, especially when the event was being headlined by Jagged Stone and his friends in Kitty Section were opening for him. 

The difficulty was tearing himself away from the sight of her. 

Marinette had always had that captivating quality about her, but Adrien had only recently been able to pinpoint the odd familiarity that went along with it. Now he knew that it was not only Marinette he was watching down there, moving with a professional air, but that she was also Ladybug. The same confidence, the unmistakable style and flair - they both belonged to her and her alone. She was directing everyone else without hesitation, answering questions with ease. It almost killed him to watch her flip her loose hair over her shoulder as she headed off to solve yet another problem single handedly. To him, the movement was in slow motion and her walk was exactly that of a hero headed off into battle. She deserved background music, she looked so good. 

Adrien managed to shake himself out of his stupor and didn’t even bother transforming as he jumped down on the concrete below, landing perfectly. Marinette would kill him for this later, especially with the amount of eyes on him right now, but he just couldn’t help himself. The opportunity was too good to pass up. 

“Chat Noir,” Marinette said, slightly confused as she saw him approaching. She narrowed her eyes, looking at him with suspicion. “What are you doing here?”

“Just thought I’d take a moment to check on my favorite civilian,” Adrien said. He loaded on the charm as much as he could, knowing it would help him succeed in ticking her off that much more. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Adrien saw that Alya was approaching them with her camera phone at the ready. “Chat Noir, mind giving me the scoop? Are you here to support the benefit for the new Akuma victims relief foundation, Project Calm?”

“Ladybug and I will of course be appearing later on in the evening,” Chat Noir said. He reached out, lowering Alya’s phone, and spoke in a hushed whisper. “But, off the record, I’m here because there’s a potential akuma after our good friend Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I’ll have to steal her for a minute. At least until the threat has passed.”

Adrien couldn’t really believe that Alya bought his lie, and it was extremely clear by the way she was glaring at him that Marinette didn’t. Nevertheless, he continued with his plan. He wrapped an arm around Marinette’s waist, pulling her close to him. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to bring her back to you in one piece.”

Without another word, Adrien vaulted the two of them up in the air, aiming for the nearest rooftop. Even after he’d managed to land safely, he held onto Marinette for a moment longer. He told himself it was under the pretense of making sure she was steady on her feet before he let go, but he couldn’t deny that he liked having her so close to him. He looked down at her, barely catching the fact that her cheeks were dusted with a light pink color. Marinette quickly turned her head away so he wouldn’t see her blush, but in doing so rested her forehead against his chest, succeeding in turning his face an embarrassing shade of red as well. 

All of the sudden she jumped away from him, her hands frozen in the position they’d when she was clinging to him for safety. They walked to the middle of the rooftop, careful to make sure that no one on the street below was able to look up and see them. 

“You should ask next time before sweeping me off my feet like that,” Marinette said with a huff. She crossed her arms over her chest, and refused to meet Adrien’s eyes.

“Sweep you off your feet,” Adrien repeated, highly amused at her choice of words.

“You nearly gave me a heart attack,” Marinette said. 

“I wanted to talk to you.”

“I was in the middle of something.”

Adrien sighed. Marinette was looking at him now. He had wanted that, but now that her eyes were trained on him he had to look away, feeling naked and exposed under her gaze. 

“Plagg, claws in,” Adrien said. His eyes were closed, but he could see the flash of bright green light subside. Adrien waited to open them, trying to muster up the courage to be able to make eye contact with her again. Whatever scrap of protection the suit and mask seemed to give him from his lady’s almost ethereal and fiercely confident energy was gone now that he stood in front of her as just Adrien Agreste. “It’s just you and me, so can we talk? Please? It’s been a week, Marinette, since we’ve found out-”

“There’s a time and a place for us to do this. It’s just-”

“Then, when,” Adrien asked. “And, where? Just tell me, and I’ll be there.”

Marinette was now back to trying to avoid his eyes, glancing away every few seconds. She stumbled through her words as she spoke. “It’s just- I’m really-”

Her mouth moved as though she were still speaking, but no words managed to come  “Just what,” Adrien spoke slowly.

“I’m really nervous, Adrien,” Marinette said all at once. “And scared. I’ve been really scared because I thought that maybe you’d- I don’t know- I thought maybe you would be disappointed.”

Adrien closed the distance between them she had created. He took her hands in his own, rubbing his thumb comfortingly across the back of her hand. Adrien looked up into her eyes, knowing that now they were so close it would be almost impossible for her to look away, and she didn’t. 

“I- I was really nervous, too,” Adrien admitted. “But, I don’t feel that way anymore. I know that finding out that you were by my side this entire time was the greatest thing that ever happened to me. There’s no one I trust more. I mean- You saw how happy I was when I knew it was you, right?”

“Yes,” Mairnette said with a laugh, smiling at him for the first time that evening. “You couldn’t form a complete sentence for a whole hour.”   


“Exactly,” Adrien said with a nod. Her smile was infectious. He couldn’t help but mirror her expression. 

“I just thought- I know how happy you were, and I was so, so happy too, but I was worried that after you had figured that it was me, you might realize that it was me, Marinette,” Marinette said. She sighed and let go of his hands to brush her bangs out of her eyes. “I mean that you might have remembered that you’ve seen me fall flat on my face on multiple occasions, spill massive amounts of food on the floor, and- God forbid you actually remember this- accidentally ask you to buy me constipation medicine.”

Adrien tried to suppress his laughter, but snorted and covered his mouth with his hands. “Yes, okay, I do actually remember that,” Adrien said. “But the thing is, I’ve seen Ladybug do all of that before- Well, I’ve seen Ladybug do two out of three of those things before.”

Marinette shook her head. She was silent for a moment, looking back in the direction of the Eiffel Tower. “I really need to get back, and make sure no one’s set anything on fire while I’ve been gone.”   


“Just a few more minutes, please,” Adrien said, turning his expression into a mock pout. “How often do we get to be with each other like this?”

“You might have a small argument there,” Marinette said, stepping closer to him.

“Really?”

“Yeah.”   


Adrien wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her close till she was pressed up against him. Her arms rested on his chest, and Adrien waited for a moment to see if she moved any further before leaning in. Marinette’s eyes fluttered shut and Adrien closed the gap between them completely. The kiss was soft, just as he had imagined and hoped it would be, and it was almost torture to know that he would eventually have to release her. 

Eventually, he did manage to break away, but kept his hands resting on her waist. “I suppose I should take you back now. Plagg, claws out.”

Marinette wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he extended his baton and took off over the rooftops of Paris once again. Alya rushed over to them as soon as he touched down, a slightly worried look on her face. 

“Don’t worry,” He said. “She’s no longer in danger, but keep an eye on her for me, will you?”

“She’s in good hands,” Alya said. 

Adrien released Marinette and took her hand, pressing a soft kiss to her knuckles. “Until we meet again, Princess.”

He took a mental snapshot of the flustered look on her face before leaving to go find a place to hide and detransform. Adrien knew that it would only be a few minutes until he was back by her side again, and he would even sprint if it meant he could be back with her that much faster. It might have been wrong whisk her away like that under the guise of a superhero preforming his duty, but this particular personal use of his Miraculous was worth any lecture that might come his way later.


End file.
